


Break the Ice

by idilco



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idilco/pseuds/idilco
Summary: For Joydick Weekend 2018. Day 3: Free Day.It's freezing. That's Jason's excuse.





	Break the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. I cleaned this up a bit and reposted here. :)

“Damn,” Jason says. He wraps his arms around himself, teeth chattering. “I shouldn't have let you fly this thing.”

“Shut up, Jaybird,” Roy says impatiently. He's huddled at the back of the plane, an emergency blanket draped around his shoulders. For the last hour, Roy has fiddled with the plane's machinery, trying to fix it without luck.

The temperature to the interior of the plane has dropped at least twenty degrees since the thermal regulator was broken. They crashed hard and it was lucky that they were able to survive, and even luckier that the plane is intact enough to provide shelter from inclement weather.

Jason sighs and a puff of cloud breath comes out of his mouth. “Jesus,” he says. Any other day, he would've bitched more, but in this condition, no one would blame him if he's keeping it to himself.

“C’mere, Jay.” Dick shuffles closer, until the entire right side of his body is plastered against Jason. “I've sent a distress signal. Someone should be here soon.”

Dick puts his arm around Jason's waist and it feels more comfortable than he wants to admit. He curls closer to Dick without really meaning to, letting Dick rest his head on his shoulder. Together, they watch Roy work on the ship futilely.

 

***

 

The storm still rages outside when Roy finally gives up, some three hours later. He paces the lenght of the plane and even from where he is, Jason can make out the bluish tint of Roy's fingers and the ice crystals starting to form in his hair.

“Come here before you freeze to death,” Jason says through chattering teeth.

Beside him, Dick stirs. “Lissen to him,” he adds.

Dick has been nodding off and that worries Jason. Jason himself isn't doing much better. He's getting drowsier and drowsier as the time wears on. He should've brought more supplies. But, no one in god's name, could've known their plane would crash in the middle of fucking ice field.

They’ve been sharing body heat under the blanket the entire time Roy was off at the other side of the plane. But as the night falls and the temperature keeps dropping, it’s hardly working anymore.

Roy walks over to them. How can he still move so fluidly, Jason has no idea. He crouches in front of them, brow pinched. “I’ll be damned.” He puts the back of his hand against Jason’s cheek. “At this rate, you guys are the one who will freeze to death.”

“Keep it,” Jason grunts.

“Take off your clothes,” Roy says.

“Excuse me?”

Roy doesn’t answer him. Instead, he pulls the blanket and nudges Jason to undress. The part of Jason’s brain that hasn’t been frozen off, the part that trusts Roy, complies and slowly, he begins to remove his clothes while Roy moves on to help Dick.

“This is necessary,” Roy tells him as he piles the blankets over them.

It feels weird, though not something entirely uncomfortable. Roy's skin is soft with patches of hair that tickle Jason's back, while Dick is completely hairless, just miles of smooth skin against Jason. Jason would roll his eyes, but of course Dick would be the type to shave off his body hair.

Jason is conveniently in the middle. He keeps his arms around Dick, teeth still chattering, but with Roy in his back, giving off warmth, he is comfortable.

“Thanks, Jay,” Dick sighs. He wiggles and shifts back in a way that makes Jason grit his teeth. At the same time, Roy slips his ice cold hand in between Jason's elbow and side. He flinches but refrains from telling Roy off. Jesus.

“Just until help arrives,” he mutters. 

 

***

 

Five hours in and help still hasn't arrived. Jason feels himself getting more sluggish, to the point where he's slurring his speech when he tries to talk.

“Roy, what doin’?” he says.

“Saving us all,” Roy says, blithely ignoring Jason's weak attempts at fending him off. “Come on, Jay.”

“F-Fuck,” Jason grunts as Roy's freezing hand touches his cock.

“That's the idea,” Roy says.

Roy doesn't let up and Jason can feel him rubbing himself against his ass. This isn't their first time doing this. But … with Dick just inches from them, he can't just ….

“You guys doing something fun?”

Shit.

_ Just until help arrives _ , Jason tells himself. But, time blurs. He kisses Dick, lets him insert one digit into his ass, two, then three, and then Roy helps Jason position himself, spreading his legs apart for Dick. At that point, he can’t just pretend that this is nothing at all anymore. 


End file.
